Ouran's Haunting
by Darker than Death
Summary: SPR goes on another mission, but this one different. When the group goes to Ouran High School, more than just ghost problems appear. Mai's past suddenly starts to follow her, the past that she tried to keep hidden from everyone. (Bad summary :( But please read and Review!)
1. Ouran's Haunting

**Ouran's Haunting**

**My newest store. Sorry I haven't updated anything recently but I'm out of school now so I have time. This is just a random idea, but hopefully it turns out good.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any characters of Ghost Hunt or Ouran Highschool Host Club!**

Mai looked out the window as the country trees changed to the city scenery. Sighing, she looked up at Naru, who was quietly focused on the road. Next to Naru, in the passenger seat, Monk was rocking out to some song stuck in his head. _How in the world did I get stuck with such an odd group, _ Mai turned back to the window, smiling at the thought. Leaning her head on the car door, she started to drift off into a comforting sleep.

"Mai, wake up. We're here." The brunette heard a voice close to her.

"I do not pay you to sleep. Hurry up and get inside. I want tea." Another voice came from farther away. _Naru, definitely Naru's voice, _ Mai agreed with herself and opened her eyes rather slowly. While sleepily looking around, she saw Monk crouched, leaning over her and Naru already walking into the door.

"Come on Mai, it's time to wake up. We have some work to do. John and Ayako are going to be here soon." Monk shook Mai carefully, trying to get her out of the car and into the office. "Okay, okay I'm coming." Mai mumbled, climbing out of the vehicle and up the stairs to the office.

"Your tea. Do you need anything else?" Mai placed the hot cup of tea on Naru's desk. Without looking up from his computer screen, Naru grabbed the tea cup and took a sip. Mai stood there, watching his cold eyes scan the screen and his fingers quietly dancing across the keyboard. From her place by the door, she could see the way the sun hit his hair in a perfect angle, making it glisten in the light. He looked so concentrated sitting there working.

"Mai? Why are you still standing there?" Naru's cold voice surprised her, making her jump slightly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Didn't you hear me? I told you to go call everyone. We got called for a new assignment."

"Oh we got another job? I'll go do that now!" Mai turned to walk out the door mentally yelling at herself for zoning out.

"Oh and Mai," Naru's voice made her turn around hopeful that he would apologize. " You have got to learn to pay attention when people are talking to you." He said, looking back at his computer.

"That stupid bastard." Mai mumbled, shutting the door behind her.

01010100101010101001010101010100101010101010101010 101010101010101010101101010101010

Naru stood in front of Monk, Ayako, John, Masako, and Osamu, handing them out the newest job details.

"Oh wow. So these people have lots of money. We must be getting paid with big bucks." Monk said with gleaming eyes.

Ayako sighed and rolled her eyes. "Gosh you only care about money. Use your head here, things don't revolve around that."

Mai walked in the room with a tray filled with tea cups. She looked around the room and placed down a cup in front of each person. "Oh, we are discussing the job? Where are we going this time?"

"You would have known that if you had gotten here on time. Next time, if you want information, don't be late." Naru coldly glared.

"Geez, I'm sorry I was making you guys tea. Can I at least know when we are leaving?"

"I'm pretty sure we are leaving tomorrow, right?" John piped up.

Naru simply nodded before taking his cup and sitting in front of his computer. "We are leaving tomorrow and we are staying at the site so be sure to have everything packed. We will leave here tomorrow at seven in the morning and not a minute later." He stared at Mai, sending the message directly to her.

"We are staying at the site again? Well I definitely know what I'm bringing. Since they have SO much room and even more money, I think I'll bring a lot." Ayako smiled at the thought of staying somewhere luxurious. Monk scoffed, "Remember, not everything revolves around that." And stuck his tongue out at her.

"We are there to work remember?" John sighed.

"About that," Osamu interrupted, "I won't be able to make it, my grandma is sick and my mom is taking us all to stay with her until she feels better. Good luck though! I wish I could be able to help out."

"No, it's necessary that you go see your family, we will be able to handle this." Naru nodded.

"Well time to go pack! I will see you all tomorrow!" Ayako ran out of the door, determined to get everything in order as soon as possible.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101010101010101010101010101

Mai rolled out of bed and looked at her clock by her night stand.

"Oh shoot! How is it already 7:30?" She hopped up and started running around her room, throwing things into a duffel bag. "Toiletries, shirts, pants, shoes, socks, underwear, hairbrush, a book, my blanket, a notepad to write on with a pencil… I think I'm all good!"

She then ran into the bathroom and fixed up her hair while throwing on a clean pair of pants. Next she grabbed her other toothbrush and started brushing her teeth while rummaging through her drawer to look for an appropriate shirt. Remembering how Ayako said the client was pretty rich, she grabbed her nice white blouse and put it on.

Stumbling down the stairs, she put on her shoes and grabbed a cereal bar to go while slamming the door shut behind her, somehow managing to get out of the house by 7:45. Running as fast as she could manage, she turned down the street until reaching the company's van.

"I'm here!" Mai leaned over and put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Good, you can help Lin pack the car." Naru said without even looking away from his clip board. He turned around and went back into the building with Mai grumpily following. When they got inside, Lin simply nodded at Mai and pointed to some of the many cameras the company used. Sighing, she picked up the heavy equipment and wobbled over to the van, placing it by the rest. After setting all of the cameras in the van, Mai sighed and looked around watching everyone arrive.

"Alright! Let's get everything into the car and go!" Ayako exclaimed, climbing into the back of Monk's car. She rolled down the window and looked at the group expectantly. "Come on, we don't want to be late. And you all know how traffic is, if we take too long, we won't even get there by dinner."

"Because getting there on time is definitely what you are worried about." Masako mumbled into her kimono and handed her bags to Monk, who placed them in the trunk. With Ayako glaring at them, everyone filed into the cars, with Naru and Lin in the van and Mai, Ayako, Monk, and Masako in the other car.

"So how far away is this place anyways?" Mai wondered. She still didn't have any information on the job except for the client had a lot of money and the site was very, very big.

"Well, according to the directions we got, around three hours away, but knowing the roads around here, we are probably going to hit traffic. Sadly the school is pretty far away. We are also going to have to stop to get some gas so maybe four hours." John explained from the front of the car.

"Wait… a school?"

"Not very unusual. We've had a lot of ghosts in schools before, just never in ones so elite." Ayako glanced over at Mai.

"Hmm I guess…" Mai mumbled as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes again, Mai realized that they weren't near home but yet, she still recognized the scenery. John looked over his shoulder and handed Mai a water bottle with a smile. "Happy you finally woke up. We thought you might have gone out cold."

"How long was I sleeping for?" Mai asked, looking around with sleepy eyes. She opened her bottle and took a long sip of water. "Well a while, we are actually here." John smiled.

"Welcome to our new home for a couple of days, Ouran High school." Monk announced and pulling toward the main entrance.

Mai's eyes suddenly opened wide as she spit out her water onto Monk's face. "WHAT?!"

**Well I hope you liked it! Please Read and Review and I will try to update as much as possible and for those The New Fairies of DWMA fans, I'm working on it, I didn't forget about it don't worry. :D **


	2. Can It Be?

Can It Be?

**Hi everyone! Here is the newest chapter to Ouran's Haunting! Thank you for everyone who gave this story a chance and read it and liked it. It was a crazy idea that popped into my head. Well I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. No Ouran Highschool Host Club or Ghost Hunt.**

Monk sat on one of the school's benches, wiping his face off with a towel. Next to him, Mai was sitting, clutching her hands together. "I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to spit water on your face. I am so sorry!"

"It's fine, next time, take a smaller sip of water." Monk teased, smiling and the worried Mai.

"Why did you spit water on Monk?" Masako wondered.

"Well, I was just surprised. I didn't realize we were going to the Ouran high school as our next job. That school is for the rich and famous. The best of the best. Only the elite get to learn there, and every other student dreams of learning there! To think that we get to actually stay here, even if it is to hunt down a ghost, is just so amazing! It's been a dream of mine to even step into this school." Mai explained, looking at everyone's faces with a gleaming look in her eyes.

"Well it looks like your dreams are about to come true because we are going in to meet the client. Prepare yourself." Monk smirked.

Lin and Naru walked into view, looking at the group in front of them; Monk's face dripping wet with a towel rubbed against it, Mai sitting with a huge grin on her face and a gleam in her eye, John standing next to Mai, looking down happily at her, Ayako rubbing little tears away from her eyes, and Masako standing expressionless.

"I don't even want to ask." Naru mumbled," I hope you guys are ready because we are going in."

The big doors opened into a large office, where the SPR client sat in the middle of a big desk. The blonde haired man stood up and walked over to the group. He shook hands with Naru and said, "You must be in charge here. Let me introduce myself. My name is Mr. Souh, I talked to you on the phone and I am the chairman of this school. Welcome to Ouran high school. I wanted to thank you again for agreeing to take this job. We've been having trouble lately with… odd things." Mr. Souh paused.

"Yes, ghosts could be the cause of it. I'm Kazuya Shibuya. This is Lin Koujo, Mai Taniyama, Ayako Matsuzaki, Masako Hara, John Brown, and Hosho Takigawa. Naru introduced everyone while Mr. Souh shook hands with each indicated person. "Pleasure to meet you all", Mr. Souh smiled, "You will need some sort of meeting room I presume?"

"Yes we need somewhere to set up our cameras." Naru nodded.

At the sound of the door opening, Mai jumped behind Monk as a blonde boy entered the room. "Ahh, perfect. This is my son, Tamaki Souh. He will be showing you all to your meeting room and will brief you in on the situation. I would do it myself but sadly I have many important meetings I must attend to. Tamaki will also show you around the school with some of his friends and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask." Mr. Souh explained, nodding toward his son.

"If you could follow me, I will show you to where you can put your stuff." The blonde boy smiled and stepped out into the hallway.

After making many turns and walking down long hallways, Tamaki stopped in front of two big white doors. The sign on top of the doors said music room number two. No body uses this room so you will have all the quiet and privacy you need." He pushed open the doors and stepped aside, allowing the ghost hunters to see into the large, clean room.

"Wow." John whispered in amazement.

"The sign said music room number two. How many music rooms are there?" Masako politely asked Tamaki.

"Three. Number one is used as a music room and the third one is used as a club. It is found right now this hallway. I am actually part of the club, so if you ever need me, I'll be there. Feel free to come visit, my princess." Tamaki lightly kissed Masako's hand, making her blush at the gesture.

"And to think, there are such lovely ladies in my presence and I never fully introduced myself!" He exclaimed.

"Is this guy for real?" Monk murmured to Mai, who giggled behind him.

"My name is Tamaki Souh, and I and the king of the Host Club. And what shall I call two beautiful women like yourselves?" Tamaki asked, handing Ayako and Masako a rose that appeared out of thin air.

"My my, what a gentlemen! You can call me Ayako." The priestess accepted the rose.

"And my name is Masako." The medium said, blushing a dark shade of red.

"Ayako and Masako. What lovely names. The two of you work together with four men? Oh my!" He put a hand up to his forehead, "It must be so hard for you."

"Well don't forget Mai, she also works with us." Ayako said, looking around for the brunette assistant.

"Where did she go?" Masako asked, not seeing Mai in the group.

"I don't know, she just ran off. She probably went to go bring the equipment from the van.." Monk shrugged. " But I wouldn't worry about her, she can definitely manage being alone for a bit."

Suddenly, the white doors opened and in stepped five handsome men.

"Ahh! There you guy are! I was wondering when you guys were going to show up. Everyone, these are my closest friends and also the rest of the members of the host club. They will be helping me show you guys around. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Masako gasped and whispered to Ayako, "Their mother designed all of my kimonos. I just love her work!" "That is Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Tamaki continued as Mitsukuni said "Call me Honey." "The tall one next to him is Takashi Morinozuka, but we all call him Mori. And over there is Kyoya Ootori." Kyoya gave the group a nod while Mori just looked at them.

"These lovely ladies are Ayako Matsuzaki and Masako Hara." Tamaki waved his hand toward each girl.

"I'm Hosho Takigawa but everyone calls me Monk."

"I'm John Brown, nice to meet you!"

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya and this is my assistant Lin Koujo. My other assistant, Mai Taniyama, is outside unloading the van."

"A lady should not be doing heavy lifting without any help! Mori, could you please go outside and assist Ms. Taniyama?" Tamaki asked the tall, quiet man.

Mori simply nodded and headed out the door before hearing Tamaki exclaim, "We shall let you set up your stuff and tomorrow we will give you a tour of the school. After dinner we can discuss the problems that we are having with a ghost. Once Mori comes back, we can show you where you all will be able to unpack your personal belongings."

Mori walked down the hallways and finally reached the parking lot. He spotted a van and a girl with short brown hair holding a large camera. He walked up to her and grabbed a camera. Mai suddenly held the camera up higher, hiding her face behind it. '_I can't let him see my face. He might recognize me.' _Mai thought and turned around quickly. Mori looked at the girl with an odd look on his face. '_What a weird person.' _He thought.

Mai ran inside the building and looked around, making sure no one was near her. '_Alright, they must have gone back by now, it should be safe to head back.' _ She turned down the hall and saw the big doors. '_Why, out of all the places a ghost could be haunting, does it have to show up at this school? I went away for a reason, not to come back. I really hope I don't run into them again. I could avoid them for the whole job. Yea, that could work.' _Finally convincing herself, Mai opened the doors and walked into the bright room. Suddenly, rose petals started falling everywhere. '_Wait… this isn't right.'_

"Welcome, Princess." Six voices came from in front of Mai. '_Oh no, this cannot be happening. Well, it's too late to turn back now, I've just got to go unnoticed.' _ With that thought, she ducked her face behind the bulky camera.

"Hi! You must be new here, I don't think I've ever seen you around before." A childish voice came from below her.

The weight of the camera was lifted from her hands leaving her feeling bare and exposed. She scowled at Mori, who was the one that took the camera.

"Yea, isn't that camera part of the equipment the ghost hunters use?" Tamaki asked, scratching his head, "You work with them right?"

"You must have gotten lost!" Honey exclaimed with a light bulb appearing over his head.

"You must be…" Tamaki froze suddenly and stared at Mai.

The said brunette stepped back until she felt the cold door pressed against her back. "Uhh…" She unintelligibly stuttered. Suddenly, two pairs of arms wrapped around Mai's shoulders.

"Mai, there you are! We were worried sick about you! One minute, you are near us, and the next you were gone. We thought a ghost might have gotten to you like what happened with the well." Monk comically cried, turning Mai around to squish her in a big bear hug.

"Let go, you obscene old man!" Mai laughed, pushing Monk off of her teasingly.

"But really, once Mori came back with the cameras without you, we got a bit worried. Even your chief's face lost his composed look for a minute." Ayako started laughing. "Come on, if you don't get back, he'll get mad and you know how he is," She pulled a very serious expression and imitated Naru's voice, "I don't pay you to slack off. Get to work, I want my tea."

Mai couldn't stop laughing. She bent over and held her stomach. "My goodness Ayako, you're going to kill me. That was perfect! For a second there, I thought I was actually getting scowled by that narcissistic bastard." She smiled at Ayako, happy that she had opened up to her and told her everything , including how she had a crush on her boss, and yet also thought he was a complete jerk.

Monk took the camera from Mori and smiled at the Host Club members. "Thank you for finding our little airhead." "Hey!" Said airhead wacked Monk jokingly. "We'll be taking her back now." He said with a laugh. The trio turned out of the room, oblivious to the confused faces of the members.

"Boss... Was that…" Hikaru started.

"Who we think it was?" Kaoru finished for his twin.

Tamaki, who was expectantly speechless, turned to Kyoya for advice. "It certainly did look like her…" The Shadow King scratched his head.

"But they called her Mai." Honey piped up.

"And would she ever walk away from us like that without even glancing back or saying a word?" Hikaru asked.

"She looked kinda scared when we talked to her." Kaoru mumbled.

"No," A deep voice shocked everyone from their puzzlement, " That was definitely Haruhi." Mori's expression darkened with every word.

**Did I surprise you? Or did anyone guess it? Is it just me, or does Mai look kinda like Haruhi? Well in this story, she does. I hope you guys liked it. Well remember, leave your feedback! I do listen to what people have to say about my stories. I've gotten this huge motivation wave so I'll be writing another story too. ENJOY!**


End file.
